Purple's Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of [[Purple's Drag Race|''Purple's Drag Race]] began airing on September 11, 2019, it concluded airing on September 21, 2019. In the season finale, Davina McBurgerz was crowned the season's winner, defeating runners-up Madame Yellah and Thie Ghap. Cherrry Pawp was awarded Miss Congeniality. In the second episode, neither Lazara nor Thie Ghap were eliminated, due to both being so strong in the competition and lip sync. In October 2019, Bouncyhoez and Funfetti X competed on All Stars 1. Bouncyhoez placed 7th and Funfetti placed 5th. In December 2019, Stare Case competed on All Stars 2. She placed 3rd/4th. Contestants ''(Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 3. :█ The contestant lost the lip sync for a place in the Top 3. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated, neither was their opponent. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on Episode 11 (The Finale/Reunion), but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Main Challenge:' Create a look using items from the dollar store. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Funfetti X''' * Bottom Two: Madame Yellah and Zurola * Lip-Sync Song: "Umbrella", Rihanna ft. Jay Z * Eliminated: Zurola Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a hat using only animal toys. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Bouncyhoez' *'Main Challenge:' Host your very own talk show. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Stare Case''' * Bottom Two: Lazara and Thie Ghap * Lip-Sync Song: "Complicated", Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Non-elimination Episode 3 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a duct tape corset and host a pageant. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Funfetti X and Lazara' *'Main Challenge:' Star in two movies set on Mars. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Davina McBurgerz''' * Bottom Two: Smo Kimirrors and Spidaweb * Lip-Sync Song: "Music", Madonna * Eliminated: Smo Kimirrors Episode 4 *'Mini-Challenge:' 90s style dance battle. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cherrry Pawp' *'Main Challenge:' Write your own verse for a 90s style rap song. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Cherrry Pawp''' * Bottom Two: Klodia and Stare Case * Lip-Sync Song: "U.N.I.T.Y", Queen Latifah * Eliminated: Stare Case Episode 5 *'Mini-Challenge:' Red Carpet FAIL! *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Thie Ghap' *'Main Challenge:' Participate in a red carpet interview. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Lazara''' * Bottom Two: Klodia and Thie Ghap * Lip-Sync Song: "'''Try Again", Aaliyah * '''Eliminated: Klodia Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Give worn out barbie dolls a make-over. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Davina McBurgerz' *'Main Challenge: '''Turn a jock into your drag sister. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Madame Yellah''' * Bottom Two: Cherrry Pawp and Lazara * Lip-Sync Song: "Back To Black", Amy Winehouse * Eliminated: Lazara Episode 7 *'Mini-Challenge:' Write a poem about the pain of walking in heels. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: ''Funfetti X''' *'Main Challenge:' Promote your own brand of heels with a catchy slogan. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Davina McBurgerz''' * Bottom Two: Bouncyhoez and Cherrry Pawp * Lip-Sync Song: "Push The Button", Sugababes * Eliminated: Bouncyhoez Episode 8 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a child friendly character. *'Mini-Challenge Winners:' 'Madame Yellah and Thie Ghap' *'Main Challenge:' Star in a child friendly TV show. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Thie Ghap''' * Bottom Two: Davina McBurgerz and Spidaweb * Lip-Sync Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie", RuPaul * Eliminated: Spidaweb Episode 9 * Culture WOW- 'Looks based on the countries' culture * '''Blast From The Past- '''Looks based on famous figures from that country. * '''Flag Eleganza- '''Looks inspired by that countries' flag *'Mini-Challenge: ' '''Geography Quiz *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Thie Ghap''' *'Main Challenge:' Design three looks in the categories: Culture WOW, Blast From The Past, Flags Eleganza *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Funfetti X''' * Bottom Two: Cherrry Pawp and Thie Ghap * Lip-Sync Song: "Venus", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Cherrry Pawp Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 10 *'Main Challenge:' Star in a court room scene, in which you state why you should be the next Drag Superstar * Lip-Sync Song: "To The Moon", RuPaul * Eliminated: Funfetti X Top Three of Season 1 Episode 11 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Cherrry Pawp * '''Runners Up: '''Madame Yellah and Thie Ghap * '''Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season One: '''Davina McBurgerz Trivia * The lip sync assassins of this season were Cherrry Pawp and Thie Ghap. * Cherrry Pawp sent home Bouncyhoez and Lazara. * Thie Ghap sent home Cherrry Pawp and Klodia. Navigation Category:Seasons